Silico
"Silico was my very good friend. I can only hang this picture in cyberspace. People in the outside world wouldn't understand. But I keep it to honor the memory of my friend, regardless of what other people may think of him." -Virtua on Silico, The Accidental Hero 'Silico '''is a character mentioned in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He's the former Circleman of Machina and remembered as an enemy during the First Rüstov Invasion. History Twelve years prior to the events of the story, the Rüstov themselves didn't know of the existence of the Imagine Nation, as it's a requirement for any incoming person or being to believe in it even if not having arrived first. Having almost devoured completely the energy of the last conquered planet, the Rüstov sent a spyware virus to explore new possible planets to conquer once again. The virus reached Earth, and infected none other than the Circleman of Machina of the time, Silico. According to the story, Silico was, along with Stendeval, one of the fairest and humblest of the Inner Circle, very much respected in his borough and admired, and was mentor of who would be his successor, Virtua. Unbeknownst to him, the Rüstov learned of the Imagine Nation through him, and quickly made their way through space to the secret country. As they neared, they used the virus to their complete potential, and against Silico's will, they manipulate the Mecha to lower the defenses of Empire City, the capital of the country, and allow for a much easier access for the Rüstov into Earth. Everyone is shocked at the invasion, and Silico was unable to say anything due to the virus. However, during the days of fighting, it was a young Jonas Smart that finally discovered Silico, but not the true cause of why he'd turned. Smart, trying to protect the country and avoid any more deaths, finally dismantled Silico completely, getting rid of the Great Collaborator, as everyone started to call him soon after the Legendary Sacrifice. Twelve years after, when Jack arrives to the Imagine Nation, he starts to hear word of the Great Collaborator. Through Virtua, he learned who he was, and learns that Virtua, probably the only person in the country, believes there was some other motive as to why Silico had turned. When Jack and Jazen suspect that maybe Smart is the real Great Collaborator, they face him, but it's there that they learn of the spyware virus and that Jazen too is infected with it. Though Smart doesn't realize this, Jack discovers that while Silico was in fact the Great Collaborator, he was as much a victim, and decides to find a cure in honor of the former Circleman of Machina. Physical Appearance The only appearance of Silico is in a picture that Virtua has hanging on her home in C-Space. Personality Prior to being discovered as the Great Collaborator, Silico was a respected Circleman, humble and kind, as well fair. Abilities Like all Mechas, particularly androids, it's assumed that Silico had the ability to connect himself to C-Space and was stronger than most humans. Relationships Friends Virtua=His protege and probably true friend, it's assumed that like Virtua, Silico respected and cared for her too. He's missed dearly by her and is possibly the only person, Mecha or otherwise, that believes Silico was innocent. Enemies Jonas Smart= While not shown, it's clear that he and Smart were at odds, especially when Smart discovered him to have sold the Imagine Nation to the Rüstov. It's unclear whether Silico put any fight against him. |-|The Rüstov= Like many, Silico was one of the first victims to the Rüstov, though this was unknown for many years and by most. It's assumed that Silico was the first infected Mecha, or at least one that was manipulated. Through Virtua and Jack, we can assumed that Silico tried to fight the infection, one he wasn't able to manage. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Sentients Category:Androids